The present invention relates to an interior rearview mirror for motorized vehicles comprising a mirror support to which is connected a mirror housing.
It is known to use a photodiode, connected to the dashboard of the vehicle, for controlling the air conditioning device off a motorized vehicle. The photodiode senses the solar radiation entering the interior of the vehicle through the windshield. The photodiode sends a corresponding signal to the control unit of the air conditioning device which thus is operated by taking into account the solar radiation. The photodiode must be mounted independently on the dashboard of the motorized vehicle and must be arranged such that the impinging solar radiation can be detected properly. Thus, the photodiode is visible on the dashboard and presents a visual distraction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to design the interior of a motorized vehicle such that the sensor for sensing the solar radiation can be mounted in a simple manner, that, on the one hand, it reliably senses or detects the solar radiation, and, on the other hand, is mounted such within the interior of the motorized vehicle that it is not visible to passengers and the driver.